


The Offending Speck

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Draco Malfoy cannot stop looking at that speck





	The Offending Speck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DTGTBT Challenge hosted by @drarry-toogoodtobetrue on Tumblr  
(One of them) Winner of the DTGTBT Challenge

Draco would not be distracted. He refused to keep looking over at that specky gits face. Except that he couldn’t stop himself because he knew it was there, just resting on his cheekbone. Waiting for someone to move it.

Of course, the heathen wouldn’t know it was there, just taunting Draco with its presence. His fingers itching to extricate Potter of the annoyance. Draco huffed and glared into the Cauldron as he dropped in two lacewing flies. He just wouldn’t look at the bastards face, then it couldn’t bother him. Yes, good plan.

Though it didn’t work and the rustling of oversized robes made Draco glance his way. Glasses sliding down his nose, hair far too tousled to be done on purpose and that damn eyelash on his slightly darker cheeks. If he didn’t know better he would think Potter was blushing, but that couldn’t be right.

“Malfoy, is there a reason you keep glaring at me? I know I’m not your favourite person, but we agreed to get along for the sake of both our grades,” Potter snapped at Draco, slamming the knife down after having cut up the next ingredient.

Draco rolled his eyes, of course, the idiot had no clue. He had no idea how that little eyelash infuriated Draco to no end. How it made Draco want to touch.

“Piss off, Potter,” Draco said through clenched teeth. He really had to get control of himself.

“What the hell have I done, Malfoy? I’m just trying to get through this class!”

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relax, he knew if he got riled up it would just be a huge argument and then they’d both get detention. So he turned back to the cauldron and chose to instead ignore Potter and the offensive eyelash.

When they had finished their potion and slipped out of the class early, Draco marched away from Potter and put as much space between them as he could, attempting to get back to his dorm as quickly as possible. Of course, Potter as talented at foiling all of Draco’s plans as he was, stopped him.

“What is your problem, Malfoy?” the git growled.

Finally, something in Draco snapped. He turned his icy glare on Potter and pushed him back against the wall. The speckled bastard stared in shock as Draco’s long pale fingers plucked the eyelash from his cheek.

“This, this stupid—I was staring at this, not you. Just this annoying thing on your stupid face,” Draco’s chest heaved as he drew heavy deep breaths trying to calm himself. His blood racing through his veins, his fingers trembling just before Potters face with the eyelash still resting on one tip.

“Oh! Well—” Potter closed his eyes and blew the eyelash away. “I’m sure even wizards can make a wish on an eyelash.”

Draco’s face burned watching Potters eyes flutter closed and lips pucker to blow away the speck.

“I-uh-wha-Ugh!” He sputtered embarrassed then turned on his heel and stormed away.

He absolutely did NOT find Potter cute, just then. Certainly, not!


End file.
